My Merry
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Merry finally gets a fic of his own! the tale of Merry's first love. This is very first posted fanfic...plz R&R! and check out the sequel "Following the Footsteps"!
1. A Chance Meeting

1A/N this story was my first fanfic. I am rewriting it now, so hopefully it will be worth reading.

Pardon the OC, but she was my first and I'm actually pretty fond of her. Please review kindly (if at all) because it makes em feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

And as much as I adore hobbits, I don't own any, especially not these ones (except Lily), nor do I own the Shire or any of that stuff.

On with it then!

x x x

It was dark. Rain splattered thickly around Lily's feet as she ran. Behind, drunken shouts were ringing through the night air, as a group of four or so gave chase. Though she had taken to staying home, Lily could not stand having nothing to do for long. Against her better judgement she had ventured to the nearest inn...the Green Dragon. Things had been all right until a table of hobbits, after having a little too much to drink, realized who she was. Now she was fleeing along the muddy road, fairly running for her life. At least, it felt that way. Really she was trying to escape getting a few new bruises and a black eye or two. That's usually how these things ended.

Not entirely sure how close they were to her, Lily twisted mid-step to glance at them, shaking the rain from her eyes as she did so. It was a mistake. She squealed as her feet slipped out from under her and she landed in a heap, mud splashing her face and front. She tried frantically to get going again, but the slick state she was in only sent her down again. The drunkards were nearly upon her when suddenly a hand shot out of a nearby bush, yanking her out of sight as another hand clamped over her mouth, muffling a scream.

"Don't move or they'll see us!" a voice hissed in her ears. Lily couldn't have moved if she had wanted to, so strong was the grip that held her. Her pursuers stomped around where she had fallen for several minutes before finally returning the way they had come, muttering darkly to each other about the dangers of outsiders.

Lily felt herself pushed back out into the open, the hands much gentler than they had been before. Wiping at her face, she watched her rescuer brushing himself off and shaking dripping curls from his eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what to say, but he saved her from starting the conversation herself. Peering closely at her, he smiled.

"Are you all right, miss?"

"A little startled is all. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. Can't leave a lady to be clobbered, now can I?" Lily blushed, not being used to people referring to her as a lady. He didn't see it in the dark, but he did catch the smile that worked it's way onto her lips. "May I ask your name?"

"Lily."

"Lily? That's lovely. I'm Merry." he bowed politely, but Lily backed away from him, lowering her eyes. She knew very well that the Brandybucks were a very well-to-do family and it seemed a little odd that one of them should be pulling her into bushes in the middle of a rainstorm. In the darkness Merry caught the movement she made and frowned.

"Thanks again, but I'm afraid I should be going."

"Then let me take you home. I'd hate to think of you running into those ruffians again..." he started toward her, but she shook her head.

"No, don't trouble yourself. I'll be all right. Good night Merry." she curtsied and disappeared into the darkness, Merry frowning after her.


	2. A Little Help

Ah, yes…another extremely short chapter. They're the best kind.  
  
  
  
Lily didn't know what was wrong with her. She kept bumping into things and slipping into daydreams. Eventually she realized what she was doing and mentally shook herself.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing? It'll never happen!" She frowned at her reflection as she passed a mirror. Her dark blonde hair flowed down her back gracefully and her stormy blue eyes looked confused. She tried to cover her ears with her hair, but they kept poking through.  
  
She sighed and grabbed her coat, deciding to go for a walk.  
  
She ambled through the villages letting her mid wander, not realizing that she was heading for the place where she had met Merry a few days before. As she walked she heard the familiar, cruel shout behind her. She started to run since she knew what it meant. She went as fast as she could, but they were gaining on her. She panicked, she couldn't get away…  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being pulled through the bushes next to her.  
  
It was Merry. The ones chasing her followed them, only to be rewarded with a black eye from Merry. After they left he turned to her.  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?"  
  
she stared at him, blushing furiously. He tried not to notice, though he was also. "Lily?"  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"It was no trouble." He smiled and once again left her alone among the leaves. 


	3. Why...

Merry stood outside the small hobbit-hole nervouly. He wanted to talk to Lily, but he was slightly scared. What if she didn't really like him? He forced himself to knock on the round door. Moments later Lily opened it with surprise.  
  
"Hello, Lily…"  
  
"Merry! What are you doing here?"  
  
His face fell, "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Please come in." Merry followed her down the rather small (or so he thought) hallway into an even smaller kitchen. "Tea?"  
  
"No thank you. I, uh…" he blushed as he fingered something in his pocket. It was a silver and gold lily he had noticed in Brandy Hall and asked to have it. How it had gotten there, he didn't know. "I b-brought you this…" he handed it to her gently and their hands brushed. Blushing, he turned away.  
  
"It's beautiful…but, why?" Lily asked, slightly astounded.  
  
"It made me think of you." Lily admired it for a moment before either spoke.  
  
"Lily?" Merry asked hesitantly, something had been bothering him. "Why do they chase you?"  
  
she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I 'll tell you, promise to keep it between us?"  
  
he nodded as they sat down at the tiny table. Lily sat for a moment as one lost in thought. Finally she looked right at Merry.  
  
"Merry, I-I'm not like every one else. They know. they don't know how I'm different, but they still know. and they hate me for it and don't trust me…"  
  
"Not everyone. I trust you."  
  
She smiled at him as she continued. "Thank you, Merry…the reason I'm so different is that…that…one of my parents was an elf." He stared at her, puzzled. "I don't know which one, they both were killed when I was very young. That's when I came here, to the Shire, to live with an elder relative who could raise me. But she soon died too, and I was left alone." She turned away as she felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. Nobody really does." She looked towards him as she suddenly felt his arms around her.  
  
"How could you ever think that? If I didn't want to be wit you, I wouldn't be here still. Besides…being part elf is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Really?" she sniffled as she laid her head on his chest, taking comfort in his warmth.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Meanwhile outside…  
  
"That's so…beautiful." Pippin sniffed as he, Sam, and Frodo eavesdropped, er…listened to Merry and Lily.  
  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, you're the only bachelor left now…at least I hope so."  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Frodo laughed as he saw the look on Pippin's face. Sam seemed downright insulted at being accused of scheming. Pippin, however, grinned.  
  
"We'll get you eventually. 


	4. schemes and kissing

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Lily brushed several blossoms from her book. Merry was hanging from the tree above her, dropping flowers in her hair.  
  
"They make you even more beautiful…if that's possible."  
  
Lily smiled up at him as several more drifted down on her on her face. "Merry, what should we do about Pippin?"  
  
"I think I know a girl he would like…Diamond of Longcleeve. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good. We should have no trouble finding some one for Frodo."  
  
"Alright, then…I'll invite Diamond to tea tomorrow and I'll ask around for someone else." He dropped out of the tree and landed softly next to her. He felt his heart pounding as he wrapped his arms about her. He had never kissed anyone before, never felt the need. He pulled her closer. He felt her lips tremble slightly as they touched his. It was several moments before they finally parted. He held her for a moment, not quite wanting to let go… 


	5. a worrisome party

A/N MUAHAHAHA!!!!! I AM EVIL…HEAR ME CACKLE! Oops...did I say evil? I meant uh…author! Yes, that exactly what I meant…  
  
Thanks to my review-writing-people…*sigh* all 8 or 9 of you…  
  
  
  
"Pip, you look great." Lily and Merry peered over his shoulders as he examined himself in the mirror.  
  
"Why all this? It's just tea." He looked at them quizzically.  
  
"You'll see." Merry grinned as Frodo came into the room, looking equally confused. But before he could say anything there was a soft tapping on the front door. Lily herded the two guys to the table, while Merry answered the door.  
  
"Lily, what's going on? Merry's planning something isn't he?" Frodo gave her a pleading look as Merry came in followed by Willow (a rather striking lass with very dark hair) and Diamond (another pretty girl with brown hair from another town).  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, which Merry tried valiantly to break. When it was clear he was failing, Lily brought out the tea and some seed cakes. They sat down as the silence continued.  
  
"Where's Sam?" Pippin whispered.  
  
"Off with Rosie." Frodo hissed back at him. The two began to edge toward Merry and Lily and Diamond and Willow scooted to the other side of the table. Merry and Lily began to fear that their plan had been a mistake…until Pippin abruptly fell from his chair with a thunderous thump.  
  
  
  
A/N leave it to Pippin to break the tension. That's one of the things I love about him…(sigh) gets all starry eyed as her friends begin to yark and gag 


	6. 

A/N I'm back! Again! Are you sick of me yet?  
  
"Where have you been?" Merry asked as Pippin walked through the door. He blushed and glanced at Lily.  
  
"I-I was with Diamond." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Pip…I'm surprised at you! You weren't being naughty…were you?" Pippin turned red in the face and started stuttering. "O-of course not! I w- wouldn't dare."  
  
"But you did kiss her, right?" Lily grinned as Pippin turned even redder. Hastily, he excused himself.  
  
"That went well." Merry wrapped his arms around Lily. They had had plenty of time to spend together due to Willow and Diamond distracting Frodo and Pippin.  
  
She twisted her neck to look at him, "Merry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How long have we been together?"  
  
Merry paused. "I've never really thought about it. Why?"  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him, "I can't remember not being happy." 


	7. A Meaningful Question

A/N MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I AM BACK WITH MY "RELIANT K" CD AND MY WEEZER STUFF!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!…er…I'm sorry. Momentary loss of sanity. Please, enjoy.  
  
  
  
"He's taking long enough, isn't he?" Pippin chuckled over his bacon, eggs, and mushrooms.  
  
"He was up late. Let him sleep."  
  
"No, not that." Pippin looked from Sam to Frodo "I mean with Lily."  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked. "Do you think he will?"  
  
"I think it's none of our business…" Sam said meaningfully.  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes as Pippin continued. "I'm sure he will. It's very obvious how he feels."  
  
"Somehow I can't see Merry doing something like that."  
  
"Me either, but you can tell he's thinking about it. Have you noticed how he talks about her? I don't think it will be a very long wait…"  
  
  
  
A/N sorry, I know it was really short, but I wanted to get these three into the story some more. 


	8. An Not-So-Unexpected Proposal

A/N WOOHOO! I'm back already! Didja miss me? No!? aw, who asked you anyway? Frodo, Sam, and well…Frodo and Sam won't be in too much from here on. I will now go back to my Reliant K:  
  
"born in a stable with nuthin to do  
  
we make a game out of throwing our shoe  
  
lead me to water, but not to the track  
  
just show me a saddle and I'll say 'hey, get off my back"-May the Horse be With You  
  
  
  
Merry knocked nervously on Lily's door. She opened it smiling, the moonlight seeming to glow around her. Merry tried to talk, but all he could get out was "Walk?". She seemed to understand though, so they set off down the lane.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem worried about something."  
  
"L-Lily, please…answer me honestly." Great he thought stammering's gonna win her over.  
  
"Of course, but what are you talking about?" she turned to face him and smiled in that little way she had. She was so beautiful to him, and she didn't even realize it.  
  
"Lily, I-I love you. I've never met any body like you, and I want things to stay like this." He took her hand as he noticed that he was starting to tremble. "Marry me?"  
  
They stood silently for a moment and Merry's courage seemed to dwindle. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have…just forget it." He turned to leave.  
  
"No!" Lily nearly screeched. She slipped her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek lightly. "Of course I will."  
  
A/N aww…well ain't that cute, BUT IT'S WRONG!!!! Oops…too much Ren and Stimpy. I just noticed how short my chapters have been getting. Oh well… that ain't the end (sorry, but since I hate weddings I'm not writng one.). next chapter we're skipping ahead several months or whatever. 


	9. A Turn For The Worse

A/N I tell you now…I hate weddings, so I'm not writing one. We'll just skip ahead into the story say…two or three weeks? Alrighty then! Sorry if the pony's name is wrong, I can't remember if Merry kept Stybba.  
  
  
  
"Don't give up until you've found her." Pippin nodded grimly before he rode away through the freezing rain. Sam and frodo had already left, leaving Merry alone. Merry mounted Stybba as his tears mixed with the rain. His wife, Lily, was missing. She had set out that morning for a walk (as she often did) and a trip to the market, but hadn't returned.  
  
"Lily!" no answer came as he passed the silent hobbit holes. As time went on, his fruitless search became more frantic. More desperate. A few moments seemed an eternity. After what seemed like years he came to that familiar lane where he had first found Lily. She had being chased by some local boys because she was different…and they didn't understand.  
  
He slowed Stybba to a walk as he peered around him. It was growing much colder. 'Where could Lily be?' He wondered to himself. Tears came again as he thought of her out in this weather, alone, possibly hurt. He wiped his eyes to see better when he came to the end of the lane…nothing. With a heartbroken sigh he turned to leave, but then he saw something next to the road.  
  
***  
  
Pippin Took squinted through the rain as he galloped down the lane. He dismounted as he came upon Stybba. It was a minute or two before he realized where Merry was.  
  
"Merry?" he approached him slowly. Merry was seated in the mud next to the lane, cradling Lily in his arms. He lifted his face towards Pippin, his eyes seemed sad, hopeless. The rain had stopped and they could see each other's breath. There, standing over Merry in his moment of sorrow, Pippin had a strong sense that he had never had before. That Merry needed him, now more than he ever would.  
  
"I don't know if I can help her, Pippin. Something's wrong." Merry pulled Lily closer as if she might suddenly be pulled away from him. Leaning closer, Pippin saw that Lily was bruised and cut, almost as if she had been beaten. "They finally caught her, Pip. I guess she couldn't get away this time." Merry buried his head in her hair as his sobs shook him. He seemed to have given up.  
  
"No, Merry.' Pippin thought as he looked down on him. 'I'm not letting this happen to you. Not now…' Pippin bent and hesitantly laid his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We can't give up on her yet, Merry." He paused for a moment, his voice seemed queer in the silence around them. "There's still hope."  
  
He pulled Merry to his feet and held Lily while Merry mounted Stybba. Pippin then handed her up to him and mounted himself. Before he rode away, Pippin saw the tears in Merry's eyes glinting in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
A/N Aww….I feel bad doing something like this to Merry, but I suck at happy writing. Flames will be used for fuel while I pray for reveiws. Thanks to those people who have actually been reviewing, I love you!!! Er…you know what I mean. ^_^ 


	10. Search for a Healer

A/N Muahahaha…I'm back and some how so is my Reliant K cd….weird. has anybody else actually heard of them? They were at Ichthus if any one reading went (the rain was wonderful…wasn't it? Blech!). as I said before, I suck at happy writing and I hate doing this to Merry but these things happen.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked as he and Frodo met Merry and Pippin at the gate of Bag End. Merry ignored him as he carried Lily inside.  
  
"We found her by the lane near the river. Looks like she's been beaten." Pippin muttered as he followed. Once inside Merry gently replaced her soaking clothing and lay her in the guest room bed. Frodo cursed slightly in the other room as he tried to get a fire going.  
  
Pippin turned to Sam, "Come with me. I'm going to find a healer." Sam nodded and headed outside. Merry caught Pippin's arm before he reached the door.  
  
"Please, Pippin…"  
  
***  
  
Pippin winced as yet another head shook before the shutting of a door. He and Sam had covered all of Hobbiton, but know one could help. As they rode home Sam turned to Pippin.  
  
"We'll have to do this ourselves, I think." Pippin remained silent. "I only hope we can."  
  
Pippin straightened in his saddle. "We're not giving up, Sam. If we do, Lily…I can't let that happen to Merry."  
  
Sam patted Bill as they fell into silence and contiued on their way.  
  
***  
  
"Did you find anyone?" Frodo whispered as Sam and Pippin arrived back at Bag End. Merry sat by the bedside silently.  
  
"No…we covered the whole town." Pippin moved next to Merry. "Any improvements?"  
  
"She's warmer…" Merry sniffed as Pippin knelt beside him in the floor. The hours seemed to pass in an eternity.  
  
A/N /sniff/ excuse me…I'm gonna go cry in the corner for my Merry (no pun with title intended). 


	11. A Horrible Loss

A/N noooo!!!! My parents say they have to see Harry Potter and approve before I can buy it! (knowing them they'll find sexual references that don't exist and that kind of stuff…they think it's evil, eve though they are both fans of bewitched…they both have witches! I don't get them…). Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Merry found himself standing in the lane. Lily was there somehow. She smiled as she stepped closer to him. But the warm, loving smile that he knew so well suddenly turned to a look of horror. He gave a shout as several arms appeared and pulled her from his grasp. He saw an unfamiliar crowd take her cruelly, she cried out to him…  
  
Merry's head bumped the bedpost as he jerked awake. He turned to see Lily watching him with ears in her eyes. Her expression sadly content.  
  
"Lily!" she smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Hello, Merry." He sat up and put his arms around her gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily…I'm sorry I wasn't there." She reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault…it probably would have happened eventually any way. How long have I been here?"  
  
"I don't know. it seemed like forever."  
  
"Two days." Pippin said from the kitchen (Frodo and Sam had gone to town for food).  
  
"Two days…is that all?" Lily leaned on Merry wearily. "I feel so tired." Merry held her closer, careful not to hurt her. "Merry…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lily."  
  
She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes sadly. "Merry…what will you do when I'm gone?"  
  
"Lily, don't say things like that. You're not going to die…I-I won't let you. Please don't leave me."  
  
"Don't worry, Merry. These things can't be helped."  
  
"Lily, you can't…"  
  
"You helped me, Merry. You loved me, when no one wanted anything to do with me…I'm very grateful for…that…"  
  
Merry held her closer. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned to her and kissed her gently, and felt the tears break forth. She leaned back into his arms, her strength quickly leaving her. She opened her eyes to look at Merry. "I-I meant to tell you, I just found out." She whispered faintly "I'm so sorry, Merry. I'm pregnant." Merry held back his tears as he held his wife, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you, Lily." She smiled as she ran her fingers gently through his curls.  
  
"I-I love…you, M-" Merry broke down sobbing as Lily's body went limp in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N I hate my self for doing this. Please read the next chapter and you'll see why I broke Merry's heart /sniff/ poor Merry… 


	12. Following Footsteps

A/N I'm back…and for once I'm not cheerful. This is my first time ending a fic an I hope I did it well. Thank you to all my reviewing friends, I hope you'll read my other stories though this is by far the best one.  
  
  
  
Pippin stood silently beside his cousin, the wind blowing chill about them. Merry knelt next to the solitary grave atop the high hill. He kissed the small flower that he held gently before placing it on the grave.  
  
"The year's last lily, for my Lily. I miss you, love." He stayed for a moment, head bowed, tears coming freely once again. Pippin found no words to say, so he joined him and embraced him comfortingly.  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt as much after awhile…"  
  
"Merry…"  
  
"I-I just wish that she were still here."  
  
"I wish I could help you somehow."  
  
Merry turned to him, wiping away tears. "Let's go, Pip. I'll come back again later." With one last look towards Lily's final resting place, Meriadoc Brandybuck walked away from that hill. Never again would he return to that place unchanged.  
  
***  
  
"He looks so sad…I wish I could do something." Estella stood with her pony watching the two cousins walk home. Her pony, Pie, nudged her encouragingly. She smiled at him. "Alright, alright. Here goes nothing…I'm going to talk to him." Carefully, Estella set off down the lane, following the footsteps of one that went before her.  
  
  
  
A/N I can't believe I've ended it like that, oh well. If any one has any ideas I could use on another fic (maybe a sequal) email me at took_baggins@hotmail.com  
  
Once again, thanks for your support while I wrote this! 


End file.
